robloxianschoicefandomcom-20200216-history
Scam
In ROBLOX, a scam typically refers to an operation in which one or more ROBLOX characters maliciously attempt to fraud others out of their virtual currency, items, and often even accounts by promising other items in return, free Builders Club, and other various benefits for free. Trade Scams Trade scams are increasingly popular acts in which one user will promise to trade an item to another user. Trading is a relatively dangerous affair, as not only does one run the risk of very easily losing their item to a user with malicious intent, they also have a chance of losing the item completely if the item is sniped; or bought up by a user constantly refreshing an item's page to find the best deals, and often traders trading items. Because of this, trading items is a rule-breaking offense. Self Portrait Scams An example of an advertisement used by a proven scammer. Note that these are often not at all related to ROBLOX characters; and are merely artwork stolen from other artists. Self portrait scamming is yet another relatively common scam in which one user, generally advertising their services, promises to draw another user for a fixed fee of either Robux or Tickets. Often, these users will simply find high quality artwork or artwork of other ROBLOX users and claim it as their own, especially if they can find a ROBLOX user whose character's appearance is similar to it. Administrative/'VIP' Shirt Scams Administrative shirt scams are arguably a practice that has been ongoing since items have been sold. Administrative scams tend to be disguised as 'official shirts' stating that 'The owner of [ game ] allowed me to do this. This shirt gives you balefire, invincibility, and more!' to lure a user into buying them. Survey Scams Quite a few ROBLOX users throughout ROBLOX's history have created surveys using free generators on the Internet to encourage other users to give away their account information. These scams often ask for fake input that has no actual purpose, such as 'how much ROBUX you want' to make the survey seem realistic to them. This can also lead that surveys can send results to the e-mail of the owner of the survey, This can be a password scam that can steal your account. Application Scams A somewhat uncommon form of spam due to the effort required and sometimes small payout, these scams tend to promise to be 'hack programs', and the only information required is a username and password. In reality, these use a particularily popular piece of code to send your information to an e-mail address of choice. Porn scams a rare type of scamming in which the user would put in a link that looks like a roblox link but instead it just leads the user to a porn site often filled with viruses. Avoiding Scams *Make sure that the shirt that you are purchasing isn't deleted. If it is, it has generally been deleted due to its purpose and intent being of a malicious nature. *If nobody has purchased such a shirt, and you believe that this shirt may be real, wait until a few users purchase it, and give it some time to see if they have reported it or not. *Check to see if the creator of the place, when reading a possible VIP scam, has actually condoned the selling of this shirt. *If the place comments are not disabled; such usually being a sign of a scam, read them to see if any other users say this is not legitimate. Note, though, that the scammer may have made alternative accounts to promote said scam, so check for accounts that do not seem new. *If the user is scamming others out of self-drawn pictures, you can check their decals to see if they have any stolen work uploaded to help promote said scam. These comments are usually not disabled *Some scammers have their names listed on alternative accounts' descriptions stating they are scammers. While this is not always the case, if there are a large amount of these accounts, this is something to be wary of. *Avoid shortened URLs (TinyURL; bit.ly; etc) if you notice that they send you to a copy of ROBLOX; especially a log-in page. If it does, check the URL at the top to see if it is ROBLOX or not. *Avoid obscure programs on YouTube that require your username and password. Their demonstrations are almost always fake.